Photos Of Her
by Abboz
Summary: Before his regeneration the Doctor hated photos, or so Rose thought, she soon discovers that even now, when he's happy to pose for pictures he is still hiding just how much he really loves them.  Nine/Rose with Jack scene also included


Photos Of Her

The Doctor straightened his leather jacket, leaning against the TARDIS as Rose pointed her camera at him. "Smile!"

"Rose, put the camera away." He rolled his eyes.

"You always say that." She grinned, taking a photo anyway. "And I always tell you that I want to document all this." She held out the other hand. "I want something to look back on one day." The Doctor failed to hide the sadness in his eyes. One day she would be too old to travel with him, one day she would die and leave him for good. "I'm not going to stop." She held up the camera once more. "Now smile."

He didn't but she took the picture anyway. "Happy?"

The TARDIS door opened and Jack stepped out. "Got that camera out again, Rose?" He posed with a grin as she took a photo, following her line of sight when she pointed the camera back at the Doctor. "Come on Doctor, doesn't that beautiful smile of hers make you want to smile?"

Rose grinned, tongue peeking out from between her teeth; there was definitely a hint of a smile on his lips, even as he rolled his eyes again. "Oh stop it."

"Never will." Jack took the camera off Rose, nudging her towards the Doctor. "Now smile you two."

* * *

><p>"Don't think I can't see you over there, Rose Tyler." The Doctor put his latest high-tech project on the console as he turned to face Rose. She was stood behind the railings, camera pointed at him.<p>

She grinned, proceeding to take more photos as he walked over to her. "I see you've seen through my non-existent disguise, very clever!" She laughed, meeting him half way and keeping her camera poised. "Your face!" She snapped a photo as he scowled at her, making him burst into laughter. "At least smile for the camera." She grinned as he flashed a particularly charming smile at her, sticking his tongue out for a second shot.

"My turn." He took the camera from her, grabbing her free hand to pull her closer.

She turned away "No, no." She laughed. "Get that thing out of my face."

"It's only fair." He pointed the camera at her, grinning at her fake smile. "Come on, you can do better than that." He pouted in just the way that always made her smile. "There." The camera snapped away as he pointed it at different angles.

"Oh would you stop." She held a hand up to block herself from the shot.

"You'd rather have more photos of me?" He turned the camera on himself, pulling faces at it as she laughed, then suddenly turned it back on her. "Did you honestly think I'd stop? Come on Rose, you know me better than that."

"But why?" She went to turn away but he pulled her back, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Because you're beautiful."

* * *

><p>"Doctor?" Rose eased open his bedroom door, hesitantly stepping in. She was running out of places to look for him and when the TARDIS had nudged her in this direction she had come to the conclusion that this was where he'd been hiding. He would be torturing himself with the past again, reflecting on the time war and hating himself for everything he'd had to do, and it always broke her heart to see him like that. She'd found him here so many times before, when he was broken and needed her most. She would sit with him and cry with him, and she never failed to hold him close until the pain faded and he was smiling again.<p>

This time, however, the room was empty. She sighed and turned to leave, stopping in her tracks as she took another look at the wall before her. Rose stepped forward, holding a hand up to her face as she realised exactly what she was looking at. She had certainly never seen this before, surprising considering she knew his room well, but the entire wall was covered with photos, more specifically photos of her. She was astounded by the sheer number of them, many including him but equally as many without him and so many from before his regeneration, a time when he'd hated photos or so she'd thought. For all the times she had forced him to help decorate her wall with pictures she had no idea that he would happily cover his own with even more. A stray tear ran down her cheek as she looked at the photos, pictures she'd never even known he was taking, pictures where he was looking at her instead of the camera. "Rose."

She turned to face him, overwhelmed with emotion as he stared back at her, the same expression on his face as in so many of those photos. In one swift movement he stepped forward and wrapped her in his embrace and it struck her, not for the first time, just how much he truly loved her.


End file.
